flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Thal'Thaxia
Overview Thal'Thaxia is a relatively small continent, spanning 1,800 Miles north to south and 2,340 miles east to west. Despite its small size some of the strongest creatures in the world live here as this is the land the dragons call home. Time Thal'Thaxia has its own calendar spanning back to the inception of Volvunt that is divided into three eras. (To convert a Flouna year to a Thal'thaxian year, simply add 2818 years). The Prime Era encompassed events from the dawning of the planet Voltunt all the way through the Dawn war and to the creation of the first mortal dragons. The Days of Roaring Skies encompass the vast majority of draconic history, from the dawn of the first mortal dragon to the battle of Hammer's Hollow. The time of Elemental Quenching is the current Era, spanning every event following the battle of Hammer's Hollow to the present. History: Very little of Thal'Thaxian history before the Time of Elemental quenching is remembered, and virtually no records of the prime era remain. Days of Roaring Skies During the Days of Roaring Skies, a plethora of dragons lived all across Voltunt. Chromatic, Metallic, Gem, Elemental, and many more types of dragons roamed the world. Some ruled the nations of mortals, some were reclusive, and some lived with the mortal races of men, elves, dwarves and all peoples who inhabited the world over 3,000 years ago. Red Calamity The Red Calamity was an event that took place at Iskith'Leno in the year 29,498 RS. Red Will came to the most sacred site of all dragonkind, Iskith'Leno. He used his magic to summon and slay Pessonyl, the Prismatic dragon, goddess of elemental splendor and fury, sixth daughter of IO. Their battle was immense, and the skies around the battlefield turned red to mourn her loss. This battle ripped the laylines themselves, allowing the elemental energies of the elemental planes to seep across the continent of Thal'Thaxia. The Battle of Hammer's Hollow The battle that ended the days of Roaring skies and began the time of Elemental Quenching, taking place in the year 0 TI. A massive battle between the gods and their servants. In this battle the gods fought over the terms of ascension. Their battle ripped the planes apart even more, this time exposing the shadowfell and Feywild to Thal'Thaxia as well. Nations: The continent of Thal'Thaxia is currently divided into four different nations: Vythamot, Arkshehad, Caec'zil and Nenifirth. Vythamot Vythamot is the Second oldest and currently the most prosperous of the four nations. Its borders have steadily grown over the past two thousand years and the nation currently contains all land north of the Heistone Mountains, all landmasses within one hundred miles of its coastlines as well as the northern half of the Writhing Sea. Vythamot is the nation of the metallic dragons. Originally founded in the year 689 TI (-2,786 Flouna Calendar) by the Golden dragon king, Giro the Everkindler. It has since absorbed all other Metallic Dragon nations into its sovereignty. The nation has lasted as long as it has due to its method of expansion. While most empires expand by conquering or via military power, Vythamot has never forcefully annexed another territory with their military. Vythamot has always preferred to purchase its territory with gold or via marriage, leading to a strong sense of national identity despite its people being of all different metallic bloodlines. The Nation divides its rule between five Poleis with each polies leader claiming the title of king, but only the rules of the capital Polis of Yandel may call himself high king. Vythamot has made leaps and bounds in the areas of arcana and Artificery in the past 2,500 years. The nation is crisscrossed with mechanical runways that act in a similar fashion to railroads. Major cities sport massive buildings many lesser developed nations would gawk at, Skyships fill the air and most of the nation's border defenses and most dangerous jobs are seen to by automated golems. Yandel: Yandel is the capital Polis. Yandel, the Capital city of the Vythamot kingdom. Home of the Gold dragon king Thoron VII. This city is the largest on the continent with farmland surrounding it as far as the eye can see. All sorts of consumable goods are sold here. At the center is the King's Castle, once the home of the gold dragon demigod Yusuth, the castle stands as a massive monument of strength and justice. Thoron VII is 860 years old. Heistone Mountains (TBA) The orchards of rain are a massive expanse of well irrigated farmlands and forests said to be blessed by the gods. This forest is lush with fruit bearing trees and fertile soul. Some call it divine fate, but more likely it was the steady care from the Gold and Brass dragonborn that have restored the land here to bear the wondrous crops it does today. The Pestrian Glades are used as lumber farms by the gold dragonborn. They were never directly touched by fay magic but the faerie dragons migrated here many centuries ago and now call these glades their home. The City of Yandel is the Capital of the Vythamot Nation. Home of the Gold dragon king Thoron VII. This city is the largest on the continent with farmland and insect farms surrounding it as far as the eye can see. All sorts of consumable goods are sold here. At the center is the King's Castle, once the home of the gold dragon demigod Yusuth, the castle stands as a massive monument of strength and justice. At the center of the castle is a massive courtroom where the demigod himself used to hold trials of lesser creatures he wished to bring to justice. Thororn VII is 860 years old. Ryna Quip (TBA) Ullard: Welun Valley (TBA) Moonlit Plains (TBA) Tall Timbers (TBA) Arsith Ridge (TBA) The Givipi Gulf or the Frozen gulf, is a large bay area containing a portal leading to the elemental plane of water hidden somewhere beneath its waves. This allows strange creatures to seep into its water and keeps it very cold. It never mixes with the Writhing sea so it's water can stay fresh rather than salty. The City of Ullard is a cold city atop a small mountain. A massive portal to the elemental plane of ice resides beneath this city that the silver and mithril dragons have been protecting for generations. The city is cold all year round and many buildings and structures are simply carved out of the ice, knowing they will never melt. At the east end is the jeweled palace. A citadel made of nevermelt ice with chimes a hundred feet long that dangle from its balconies and play never ending melodies in the wind that ring across the city constantly in the background. This city is Ruled by King Wiyok, the silver dragon and his wife, Erta the mithril dragon. 890 and 630 years old respectively. Kisatha: Fainted Firth (TBA) Lake Eternity (TBA) Feyfinds (TBA) Paramount Plains (TBA) Grigian Forests (TBA) Lake Aravan (TBA) Aegis Highlands (TBA) The Tremblefoot hills are an incredibly rich resource for the dragonborn due to their high concentration of precious metals hiding just beneath the surface. These hills stretch almost 250 miles and are riddled with ancient caves carved by the bullettes that live beneath them. Most of these Bulette tunnels near the surface have been explored, but older tunnels have been unearthed that had previously collapsed that indicate the Tremblfoot caves may go much farther and deeper than originally anticipated, possibly as deep as the underdark. The Whispering Forest is still slightly influenced by the feywild portal that used to reside inside its borders. Rumors claim that the occasional pixie or wisp may be found inside. They whisper to travelers and give them directions to stay way from their sacred springs and glades. The forest has been left mostly untouched over the centuries to try to preserve its natural beauty imparted to it by the feywild. Crest tops (TBA) Barrier Hills (TBA) Kisatha City is a city surrounded by grassy and rocky hills and has been the home to the copper dragon kings for the last nine thousand years. The four spires of the city's library towers reach so high they could seem to touch the clouds and they house great, mysterious and ancient magics and fantastic tales much older than even the elves can recall. This city is the smallest capital city on the northern half of the continent but is in no shortage of guards. It is a center of learning and magic. Several magic guilds thrive in this city. Outsiders sometimes come to try to gain knowledge, but most information is restricted to the dragonkin. The ruler of this city is the Lady Oriona, the Copper mistress. 600 Years of age. Taevo: Flat Hills (TBA) Mountain Ridge (TBA) Old Obelysk (TBA) Fire Forests (TBA) Steam Cove (TBA) Fall's Forest (TBA) River's Rest (TBA) East Palms (TBA) The city of Taevo is ruled by the Bronze Dragon Ielix, 680 years old. Sesden: Stormfront Crest (TBA) Brown Orchards (TBA) Waterwing Rivers (TBA) The Goldpan desert, named so because of its especially yellow sand. The sand glistens in the sunlight because of the high density of refined brass scattered across the dessert. It's said that the eggs of the first metallic dragons hatched here. Upon hatching, the eggs shattered into pieces so small they mixed into the sand and colored it for miles. As metallic dragons and dragonborn alike are born in eggs that have a glistening sheen, it has been tradition for the past 10,000 years for Metallic dragons and dragonborn alike to keep the eggs they hatched from until they can grind them to sand and sprinkle them into the sands of the goldpan dessert. The City of Sesden is a desert oasis. Spices, music and merchants fill the streets and most of the buildings are made of white plaster which can be irritating on the eyes during midday because of the strong sun. The main palace is not made for defense, but to be beautiful. The outer walls and many religious guilds sworn to maintaining peace that call this city their home keep the peace. Between them and the metallic sandstorms that rage outside, no army has ever managed to siege the city. This city is the continent's religious center. They house temples and clergy of any good and neutral deities. The city is peppered with cathedrals and small temples to the many gods. This city is Ruled by the Brass Lady Oliphecy. 500 Years of age. Arkshehad Arkshehad is the oldest nation on the continent, dating back to the end of the Days of Roaring skies. The empire was founded by the Blood dragon king Asruk the Terrible. Its borders have changed and melded countless times over the centuries, but the heart of the empire, the Fortress city of Seighall has never fallen outside the empire's control. Arkshehad is the empire of chromatic dragons. Many times throughout the years it has been unified under a single banner, but that hasn't been the case for centuries. Currently both the Black and Blue dragons stand in open rebellion against the Red Dragons' rule. To top it off the Green dragons are part of the empire little more than in name only, offering little to no military support to their red overlords in quelling the rebellions. The only pure blooded dragons truly Loyal to the rule of the Red Dragons are the White dragons, who have enjoyed a mutually beneficial relationship of tyranny with the Red dragons for millennia. Compared to their metallic neighbors to the north their empire seems backwards, but their understanding of elemental magics and divine magics make them an incredibly formidable enemy. The Arkshehad empire has been at war nearly it's entire existence, whether via civil war or warring with enemies they've made on the elemental planes, the Arkshehad war machine has never truly been broken in over three thousand years. On paper the Arkshehad empire starts at the northernmost tip of the firesform mountains and encompassed everything southward from there, including the southern half of the writhing sea. Seighal Sieghal, the capital city of the Arkshehad empire, and home of the Crimson Cathedral. Located between the northern tip of the Clouded Krag mountains and the southern edge of the fire'sform mountains. This city is the third largest on the continent in size, and is the second largest in population. The main exports are coal, and fire enchanted weapons and wheat. The current ruler of the city, and Emperor of Arkshehad is the red dragon Kaikas. Kaikas is nearing his 800th birthday. Geksis Keep: There is a single keep hidden inside the mountain range near a natural hot spring. Geksis keep is used to train elite warriors and monks of the Pyrik Order. Training here is merciless and brutal, but very effective. The keep is over six thousand years old, and it's current lord is the red dragon, Prince, Kastrax. Kastrax is 560 years old. The Firesform Mountains '''are a long range of massive obsidian mountains. It's said the first red Dragon King, Ulrruk, used his flames to shape the mountains so they would look like a roaring fire from his seat at Seighal. While erosion has changed the mountains over time, they still resemble flames when looked at from the correct angles. It's a savage and sparsely populated area. Massive crags and canyons filled with molten rock make up most of the terrain. This on top of the common earthquakes makes the firesform mountains a place only the most daring adventurers dare spend more than a few days in. It's said the temperaure during the summer can get as hot as 140 degrees at high noon. '''Bosern Highlands (TBA) Wooden Rivers (TBA) The Clouded Crag Mountains are much smaller than their northern counterparts, and they are much colder. They are honeycombed with small and disconnected caves that are full of angry beasts. These mountains drop off into the western ocean very abruptly. Clastid Hills is a blanket term used to refer to the hills themselves and all the land south of them to the wooden rivers. They're are hundreds of miles stretch out, filled with grain and beast farms accompanied by massive and exotic fruit orchards, patrolled and guarded by the Seighal military. Surrounded by rocky mountains on one end and a harsh, red dessert on the other side this area is only kept so fertile and productive because of the rich volcanic soil that rolls down from the volcanos in the firesform mountains. The Bleeding desert is hot, and rocky, and surprisingly fertile. If you can find dirt under the red sand, that is. Fruit will not grow here, but spices and herbs that can survive the heat thrive in this environment during the fall and spring. Rain also does not fall here. Hot air rises from crags and faults in the ground that pull heat from the elemental plane of fire. Xetos The ruins of Old Xetos, first throne of the Frozen conclave. Once the heart of a massive empire, now only a memory. Most of the ancient city is buried in ice and snow. Only the upper baileys remain accessible. It's said that the ancient city is occupied now by ghosts and memories. Long since looted, nothing remains but old mythis and forgotten memories. The Eternal Timbers are a forest full of massively tall trees that grow so fast they seem to sprout up overnight. Nomads sometimes live here and during the days the trees are farmed for timber, but it's generally considered to be a dangerous place to be at night. Once the sun falls the forest becomes eerily quiet, only Icy winds can be heard echoing across the forest. But rumors say it's the nights when the wind doesn't blow that are the worst. They say nights without wind are so quiet the silence can drive men mad. The City of Xetos is located atop a seaside mountain plateau, this keep is nearly impossible to reach without the help of a flying creature. An ancient and frigid city surrounds this keep. The defences are strong but the population is small. The city seems nearly abandoned most nights. The current lord of this keep is Goluth the white dragon. Goluth is 680 years old. Siblion Timbers (TBA) Silent Sierra (TBA) Rivultha The Unwashed Marsh is a swamp covered in slime, so thick it seems to pull you in, fog so dense you can scarcely see your own hand in front of your face, and water so acidic it burns the mouths of anyone unfortunate enough to drink it. The last of the wild beasts that used to roam Thal'Thaxia still live in these marshes, hidden from the wars and hunters of Dragonborn society. The plateau known as Gelioth's Hill is the site of the final clash in the thousand year conflict between the Feron Emperors (Red Dragons) and the Nergon kings (Black Dragons). What should have been a close battle was an absolute slaughter after Emperor Gelioth II impaled king Nergon IX on a spiked rock formation before his entire army. After the death of their leader the Nergon legions were quickly routed. Those trapped on the plateau were rounded up, executed and posthumously hanged en mass at the edge of the plateau so their bodies could be seen from the watchtowers at Slagos. This site is still haunted to this day by the war cries and screams of agony of that day. The bodies of those killed during the battle have long been removed, but this is still a popular place for the Pyro legion to execute any followers of Akiz they can round up. In the Zertree Wood, it used to be said that you could hear the screams of the tortured victims of the soldiers serving the Nergon Kings who ruled Rivultha a thousand years ago. It's said the Nergon kingdom shed so much blood in this region during their reign, that the trees gained a taste for it. Even now, long after the fall of the Nergon line, the trees starve and some will try to lure travelers into their midst to devour them. Most travelers make it through these woods alive but just being in the woods tends to leave travelers unsettled. Travelers who make it out may find themselves compelled to nervously glance over their shoulder for a while after. Blighted Woods (TBA) Havaros Woodland (TBA) Terah Forests (TBA) Set on the edge of the Unwashed marshes, the City of Rivultha is a small city forever shrouded in fog and rain. Everything here is always sopping wet. The entire city smells of water-rotted wood and mildew. Only the dred lords have any money, and everyone else here lives in poverty. Heavily armored guards of Akiz's legion roam the streets day and night, and most resident stay indoors.The outer walls are made of metal treated for rust, but no amount of treatment can stave off the long exposure to the rain and fog. Food here is scarce, often rotten, and the population at night is almost always drunk.The Dread lord Akiz rules this city with his ruthless knights. Akiz is almost 1200 years old, making him the oldest mortal dragon alive. Herth The lightning road begins at the city of Herth and ends at the Ivory Hills. While not the shortest route between the northern and souther half of the peninsula, it is widely regarded as the safest. Inns and small resting towns and trading posts dot the road to allow rest and aid to those who make the long journey across. Kepesk Mountains (TBA) Osear Mountains (TBA) Final Flats (TBA) The City of Herth is a massive city, half terranean, half subterranean, winding its way up the mountain with an even more massive fortress at the peak. This is the home of the blue Dragon Kings. The only capital to have held its own end repelled the red dragons during the founding of the Arkshehad empire. King Brimith the ancient rules the city from his seat atop the tower. The city is very dry, arid and dusty. Most of the money here is made by selling rare metals and minerals to the Nation of Vythamot. They use this money to afford their massive military power they need to stay independent from their red neighbors. This city has had sections fall during sieges, but has never been fully subjugated and the blue dragonborn are very proud of this. King Brimith is 930 Years old. Virax Welonsjought (TBA) Freespire Thickets (TBA) The Vemcin wood is a massive jungle, taking up 1/5th of the entire continent. It is claimed to be territory of Virax, but they don't enforce their borders well. Kobolds thrive here and have their own small settlements peppering the entire region. The canopy in this jungle is so thick that the forest floor is always shrouded in dark twilight. Insects and reptilian creatures call in a constant, dissonant symphony to the point where any whisper uttered in the jungle will never be heard. The City of Virax is home of the Green Dragon Lady, Nash. Officially the city and its province are part of the Arkshehad empire, but this city has acted as a free state for over three centuries, they've just been smart enough not to openly declare their independence. Lady Nash is technically the leader of the city, but rather than paying to have a standing army to maintain order, she's elected to have her fingers in every criminal organisation the city has and employs them as her real army. An outside army could take the city in a week, but would never be able to hold it from the blades that would cut them down from the shadows afterward. While Lady Nash is technically the ruler, the city is mostly run by the crime families that live and trade here.The city is not well fortified but it's population is large. Criminals and contraband thrive here. Anything illegal you want, this is the place to get it, just watch out for unwanted hands in your pockets. Lady Nash is 700 years old. Caec'zil Caec'zil is a small and barren nation sandwiched between the Arkshehad empire and the Nation of Vythamot. The land has been barren for the past three thousand years - ever since the battle of Hammer's Hollow. The purple dragons, or deep dragons as they prefer to be called, rule the wastes. The majority of their race live underground in subterranean settlements. This nation is closed off to its neighbors, and neither neighbor has any objection. The battle that tore the planes took place here, and as a result the elements here are harsh and unpredictable. But the most troubling is the tear between Caec'zil and the shadowfell. The two parallel worlds have begun to collapse in on each other several times since the battle of Hammer's Hollow and the purple dragons fight tirelessly to keep the planes separated. The woods here are dead and have been ever since Hammer's Hollow. The landscape itself is covered with large trenches and craters that still remain after the battle that took place there. Spirits still haunt the less traveled areas, and the dead here rise on their own to wander - Driven even from beyond the grave to finish the battle they began so long ago. Notable Locations: Hammer's Hollow (TBA) Iskith'Leno (TBA) Thaze is a fortress city built almost two millennia ago. Now in ruins, it was built directly on top of a dimensional tear to the shadowfell. It was originally built as a fortress to encompass the portal and keep the threats that may try to escape inside, but it has merged with the shadowfell irreparably. The inner sanctums constantly change in a maze-like fashion as though the castle itself were trying to pull anyone it could into the shadowfell. The city is a ruin, full of old dust and memories, now ruled by the Purple Dragon Princes Rolo and Airdon. The Princes are only 400 years old, but make up for their young age with cunning and ferocity. Nenifirth Nenifrith is the only land technically part of the Thal'Thaxian continent that is, for the most part, devoid of dragons. The Yellow dragons lived here once, but the island's close connection to they feywild made it an undesirable place for them, and they left, beckoning the Sea elves take their place as they would not be as affected by the fey's trickery. For the past 2.5 thousand years the Aquatic elves have lived on the continent and slowly spread out across it. They share no physical borders with any other nation and keep to themselves for the most part, though in the last thousand years more and more trade has been happening between them and the Bronze dragonborn of Vythamot. During the battle of Hammer's Hollow, when the barriers between worlds began to crumble, the island of Nenifrith was affected as well, but only the barrier between the prime material plane and the Feywild. Notable Locations: Haniisha (TBA) Ji'hinu (TBA) Callien (TBA) Eeshi (TBA) Drau (TBA) History: Category:Locations